


Open Mic

by AthanasiaElpis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I really don't know, Let's just ignore the fact that Thalia takes breaks from the Hunters, Minor OC - Freeform, No Percy or Annabeth, Regret, Sad Fluff, Singing, Singing songs that fit the situation, Songfic, Thalia had a crush on Luke, Thalia is sad, Thalia sings, The Author Regrets Nothing, This just kind of came to me, We all know it, What are these things actually for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthanasiaElpis/pseuds/AthanasiaElpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew that Thalia loved to sing. Or maybe it was really Tanya who loved to sing… Thalia sings, while thinking about Luke. One-shot. Songfic: All We Are by OneRepublic. If you haven’t heard, you should take a listen! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mic

Thalia had a secret hobby that she absolutely adored. However, no one knew about her favorite pastime. The daughter of Zeus knew exactly what kind of looks she’d get if they heard about it.

Every so often, Thalia would take a break from the Hunters for a few days, wandering. Artemis tolerated her, but she knew the goddess had no clue what she did and didn’t like not being in the know. Thalia was alright with that as long as no one knew her secret.

Thalia loved to sing. Not only did she love to sing, but she was great at it! One half of her loved to perform, to be admired, and to show her talents, but the other half of her loved to just sit there with her guitar and play the notes, sing the song, and enjoy the music.

On these days that Thalia left the Hunters, when she disappeared for a few days, that was where she went. During the day, she wandered, ate at cafés, and met friends. At night, Lieutenant Thalia of the Hunters of Artemis was just Tanya Hunter, a name she’d long since made up for cover stories. It was close enough to her real name that she responded, but far enough away to create an alter-ego.

Thalia had always looked older than she actually was. Tanya was 19, she was from New York, and she had learned to play the guitar from traveling musicians before becoming one herself. That was all anyone ever knew about her. Thalia made sure of that.

It was as if she was a different person when she was Tanya. She saw the world through a different light, and it made all the difference. She got away from the war, the monsters, and even the Hunt. She became Tanya, in more ways than one.

Thalia was currently changing to become Tanya, in the town of Parkersburg, Iowa. She had regular places in many regions of the country because of how often the Hunters traveled cross-country, and Parkersburg was one of them. A few years previous, the town had gotten hit by a tornado. She’d come by and paid her respects to the destroyed houses and injured.

Tonight, Tanya brought a deep blue guitar with three small lightning bolts on the bottom. She was wearing black leather boots, black jeans, and a dark blue (long-sleeved, since it was autumn) loose-necked tunic. Around her neck was a silver chain with a charm that Annabeth had given her 3 years ago after the Battle of Manhattan. It was a lightning bolt, outlined in blue that had a gold “T” in the middle.

She looked up as someone approached her. “Tanya,” said the middle-aged woman with red hair and brown eyes. They embraced, and Tanya smiled. “Mina!” Mina was the owner of the place she sang at. “You’re on. You need anything?” Tanya shook her head. “Thanks, Mina, but I’m good. Just an intro!” Mina winked at their inside joke. “And a little elbow grease….” Tanya finished, “And it’ll be great!” Mina and Tanya hugged one more time, and Mina led Tanya out, staying a bit ahead of her.

Mina walked out on stage. “This is Tanya, with a cover of OneRepublic’s ‘All We Are.’” She heard a slight smattering of applause, and walked out on stage, seeing several familiar faces. “Hey, everybody. Hope you like it.” She’d already tuned her guitar and warmed up, so she began her song.

_“Tried to paint you a picture,_

_The colors were all wrong._

This song had always reminded Thalia of Luke. These two lines reminded her of how she thought of him at first, and how he had become a completely different person. She’d tried to help him stay the person he was, but that wasn’t truly him.

_Black and white didn’t fit you,_

_And all along,_

_You were shaded with patience._

Thalia understood Luke. She understood his daddy issues, she understood his rough life. He’d been patient, more patient than she’d been at his age, and he’d always encouraged her and Annabeth. She really didn’t get where things had gone wrong.

_The strokes of everything_

_That I need just to make it,_

_And I could see._

Thalia had needed Luke, all that time. She’d needed the comfort he brought, the love that he gave. Yes, he was bitter and vengeful, even as a child, but he was the closest she had to family.

_Lord knows I failed you,_

_Time and again,_

_But you and me are alright._

In the end, she’d failed Luke. She’d allowed him to become the embodiment of rage towards his father. Thalia knew that Luke had forgiven her, even though she didn’t think she deserved it.

_We won’t say our goodbyes_

_You know it’s better that way._

She had never said good-bye to him. That was her biggest regret.

_We won’t break, we won’t die,_

_It’s just a moment of change._

She knew that if she died, and reached Elysium, the first thing that Thalia Grace would do would be to find Luke, and tell him she was sorry. Sorry for everything.

_All we are, all we are,_

_‘Cause everything is great,_

_All we need, all we need_

_Love is headed by._

She’d let him slip through her fingers, that day that she died.

_I walked a minute in your shoes,_

_They never would’ve fit,_

Thalia understood Luke, but she could never have done what he did. That, she would never understand.

_I figured there’s nothing to lose,_

_I need to get_

_A self-perspective on these words,_

_Before I write them down_

She just wished she could talk to him one more time.

_What I learned and my ship_

_Has run aground_

Thalia had grieved, even if no one knew it. She had missed Luke. Hearing of his death, and only hearing of it, and how it came about… It had nearly destroyed her.

_Lord knows I failed you,_

_Time and again,_

_But you and me are alright._

_We won’t say our goodbyes_

_You know it’s better that way._

A tear slipped down her cheek as she sang, unnoticed. **_I’m sorry, Luke._**

_We won’t break, we won’t die,_

_It’s just a moment of change._

**_I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry it took you dying for me to see that..._ **

_All we are, all we are,_

_‘Cause everything is great,_

_All we need, all we need_

_Love is headed by._

**_That I loved you._ **

_Ooh,_

_Every single day that I can breathe,_

_You change my philosophy,_

She would never forget him.

_Never gonna let you pass me by_

She wished she could get a second chance. Thalia knew, if she could just go back in time, she could put Luke on the right path.

_So don’t say your goodbyes_

_You know it’s better that way._

**_I will miss you. Until the day I die, I will miss you._ **

_We won’t break, we won’t die,_

_It’s just a moment of change._

**_Don’t be anyone but who you are, Luke. Don’t you remember me saying that?_ **

_All we are, all we are,_

_‘Cause everything is great,_

_All we need, all we need_

_Love is headed by._

**_I hope you’re happy now. That you’re at peace._ **

_“So don’t say your goodbyes_

_You know it’s better that way._

_We won’t break, we won’t die,_

_It’s just a moment of change._

**_I’m sorry I failed you._ **

_All we are, all we are,_

_‘Cause everything is great (that’s right?),_

_All we need, all we need_

_Love is headed by.”_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Oh, Oh,_

**_Goodbye, Luke._** Thalia played and played, and her voice grew soft.

_So don’t say our goodbyes, you know it’s better_

_We wont break, we wont die,_

Her fingers were sore, but she smiled as she finished.

_All we are, all we are,_

_Cuz everything is great,_

_All we need, all we need,_

_Cause love is heading by..._

**_I’m sorry I let you die without telling you I was sorry._ **

 

She heard clapping and cheering. Tanya stood and took a small bow, walking off-stage to receive a hug from Mina. “Beautiful as always, honey. Good job.” Tanya smiled in thanks. “Thank you, Mina.” Mina put a hand on Tanya’s shoulder, which was strange since Tanya was taller than her. Thalia smiled as she dropped her disguise. She walked over to put her guitar away. “Do you know when you’ll be back, Lieutenant?” Thalia, who had just closed the case, put the guitar back where it stayed when she was with the Hunters. “No, I don’t.” Mina was a daughter of Apollo, who had little enough power to be able to survive outside the borders of Camp.

Thalia turned to her friend and smiled, one last time before she left. “Whenever I need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is NOT my first fanfic posted ever. (Well, it is on AO3.) Anybody who's read 'When We First Met' over on FF.net might know the name of MischievousChaos? Or not. Whatever. I finally decided to actually POST something on AO3, though I've been here for a while. Just long enough to get a hang of it, I think. This is complete, and I think that this is a good stopping point, though I had ideas for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
